


Difference

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-16
Updated: 2007-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge fic respond. MozeLoomer challenge.Moze always thought that Loomer was a bully, until, she finds out more about him. as requested by Faerie Brighde. please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difference

**Billy or Difference**

Disclaimer: I don't own NDSSG, Nick does!

* * *

Loomer was a bully.

He was neither kind, nor smart student.

Loomer just was a bully. A bully that had no heart.

At least that's what Moze thought.

Until one day, she saw Loomer walking an old lady down the street. That was something kind and sweet. She saw him working in the grocery store, and handing out the correct change, that would mean he knew math. He saw her, and blush.

"Hey Jennifer" he said, almost like he was choking, something he never was like in school.

"Hey Loomer" she replied back.

"My name is Billy" he replied.

His name was Billy, and he was working for his family. He was kind, smart, and cute.

Billy had a heart of gold, and he wasn't a bully, he was hiding the truth like so many people do in school.

_His name was Billy. And that made all the difference, for Moze._

* * *

Challenge: Moze/Loomer challenge. We know alot about Loomer...but nothing about BILLY. I challenge someone to right a story about Moze finding something out about the real him that changes her opinion of him, as requested by Faerie Brighde


End file.
